


How to Successfully Live As Peter Pettigrew And Not Fucking Die... Again

by kaiai



Series: How To-HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fix-It, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, James Potter Does Not Live, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiai/pseuds/kaiai
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. Thats how it worked. She died. She should have stayed that way.She didn't stay dead. She was reincarnated. It was against everything she knew. She didn't care.She'd gotten a second chance and by God, she'd cling to this life with everything she's got.
Relationships: Lily Evans/James Potter
Series: How To-HP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How to Successfully Live As Peter Pettigrew And Not Fucking Die... Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My kindergarten teacher Ms Daniels cuz she rocked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+kindergarten+teacher+Ms+Daniels+cuz+she+rocked).

> My writing style will be subject to change, as I cannot stay consistent with anything.

She had died. She didn't know how, exactly, that she knew it but she had known that her heart stopped beating, her lungs stopped breathing, her blood quit flowing through her veins. It wasn't a car crash. It wasn't a school shooting-she'd been out of school and away from the home she grew up in for three years, now. It wasn't a robbery or overdose. She didn't fall ill. She had just died. The medical report-not that she knew there'd been one- said she died from a combination of exhaustion and dehydration and low blood sugar, but she didn't know that. She just knew she'd collapsed and had been in complete darkness for several hundred(she lost count of how many times she did it after the 12 time) repetitions of counting to four hundred.

Then she'd been born. She didn't enjoy that and therefore it won't be described. She zoned out for the first six months when she wasn't attempting to talk or walk.(Hey, if she was reincarnated against her will, she was damn well going to be one of those weird little prodigy children.) That was when she'd actually paid attention to her new mother (she'd never met her new father. That was okay. She didn't need a father to be happy.) for the first time. That was when she learned she was named Peter Pettigrew. Her new magic had lashed out with her distress at this. She'd rather have been Sirius Black or James Potter or Lily Evans or even Harry Potter himself. She didn't want this. Her new mother desperately tried to calm her(what do you do when you're child is magically distressed), it didn't work. She destroyed her crib but left her mother and her home mostly untouched besides a scrape or too. 

Eventually she wore herself out. She couldn't do that again. She couldn't live the life of Peter Pettigrew. She couldn't harm her mother. She couldn't befriend Sirius and James and Remus-it wouldn't be fair. She'd go to Hufflepuff when she was eleven(or she hoped that's where she'd go.) and she'd befriend Lily Evans and hopefully she'd become godmother in place of Alice Longbottom. Agenda? Not dying again. Possibly Preventing the longbottoms from going insane. Not going to Gryffindor. Trying to wrangle Evans into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Learning Pureblood Culture. Learning Magic. Preventing Snape from falling out with lily. Trying to get Lily to fuck James and become pregnant. Finding or Inventing a potion to allow her to to switch between genders. (She'd been genderfluid but she liked using she/her.) Adopting Crookshanks, if possible. Kill the hell out of whoever harmed Lily Evans or Hermione Granger, even herself. Getting out of muggle school as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here. This will be posted on Wattpad as well, because I prefer the writing format in there. Written 11-9-19


End file.
